videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald duck vs wario
donald duck vs wario is a crossover video game. Characters *Donald Duck (Playable Character) *Daisy Duck (NPC) *Gyro Gearloose (NPC) *Gladstone Gander (NPC) *Mickey Mouse (NPC) *Mario/Baby Mario (NPC) *Pluto (Boss & NP Ally to Beat Butch the Bulldog) *Butch the Bulldog (Boss) *Beagle Boys (Boss) *Magica De Spell (Boss) *Negaduck (Boss) *Ursula the Sea Witch (Boss) *The Horned King (Boss) *Wario (Boss)/Baby Wario (NPC) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (NPC) *Darkwing Dark (NP Ally in St. Canard) Worlds #Mouseton #Duckburg #The Spooky Kooky Mansion of Magica De Spell #St. Canard #Deep Ocean #Prydain #Wario's Castle in Space Transcripts Opening *Mario:well, it's-a like i'm completing this-a machine & gadgets so i'll going to have to show-a to everyone about this? *(at Night) *Wario:wah wah wah! *Mario:(Yawns) oh no what are you doing with-a that age shifting gun? *(Wario Zap mario with the age Shift gun) *(Mario turns to Baby Mario) *Baby Mario:Now you gonna get-a this! *Wario:Ah, SHUT UP! *Baby Mario:(Crying) *Wario:Whatever, With this Machine i'ma about to Travel dimensions far-a as i can get my greedy hands-a and there-a nothing going to do-a to stop me now-a! Wah Ha Ha! *(Wario turn the Machine on then go into it) *(in Donald Duck's House) *Gladstone Gander:Donald, can you turn the tv on? *Donald Duck:Sure, for what? *Mickey Mouse:for the News of course. *(Donald Duck turn on TV) *TV Announcer:you're watching News & Now Here's Daisy Duck for the Report. *Daisy Duck:Daisy here's with the story about a Man wearing purple overalls with a age shifting gun & What? *(Wario Going to Daisy Duck) *Daisy Duck:Now he's going after me & also, *(Wario Grabs Daisy Duck) *Daisy Duck:Ahh! *Wario:You-a Not going anywhere! *(static tv screen appeared & Sound off) *Donald Duck:Oh No!! *(at Gyro Gearloose's House/Lab) *Gyro Gearloose:Well, Daisy Duck kidnaps by a man named wario, so i decided to build a teleporter but even better. *(Gyro Gearloose Turns on his Teleporter) *Gladstone Gander:I'll go save daisy Duck & find nickles everywhere!! *(Gladstone Gander going into the Teleporter) *Mickey Mouse:You Not going to save daisy duck, so i must save her for donald duck! *(Mickey Mouse Going into the Teleporter) *Donald Duck:Hey, Keep your Hands off my Daisy Please, WAAAAAAAAck!! *(Donald Duck Going into the Teleporter) Boss 1:Pluto *Gladstone Gander & Mickey Mouse:Oh Heya Donald!! (Mickey Laugh) *(Donald Duck Waves to Gladstone Gander & Mickey Mouse) *Gladstone Gander:(go to Pluto's Dog House) i hope there's Nickles in there! *Mickey Mouse:I Weren't go to my dog's home if i were you? *Gladstone Gander:What do you Mean about? *(Pluto Growls at Gladstone Gander then Attacked) *Mickey Mouse:Pluto!! (Mickey Grabs Pluto) Pluto, for Shame of yourself about bitting a friend of don.. *(Pluto Bite Mickey) *Mickey Mouse:Oww! *Donald Duck:Hey, Pluto Fight me, i show you obedience about Dogs) *Pulto:Woof, Woof, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Pluto Defeats/2nt Boss encounters/Boss 2:Butch the Bulldog *Pluto:(Whine, Whine) *(Butch Appeared to attack Pluto) *Donald Duck:Whaaaack!! Leave Pluto Alone! *Butch:Grrrrrrrrr Woof! *(Butch Bite Donald Duck but he Miss) *Donald Duck:Pluto, You Ready Boy! *Pluto:Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! *Doanld Duck:Okay, Let's fight Butch & Save Mickey Mouse *Pluto:Woof, Woof! Boss 3:Beagle Boys *Donald Duck:Wow, Nice View from Duckburg. *Beagle Boy #1:Hahaha *(Beagle Boy #1 Throw bombs then land on the Roof) *Beagle Boy #1: So, Donald Duck we meet Again, i teach you to mess with our town in this side of duckburg. *Donald Duck:So What? *Beagle Boy #1:so what, well, i'll beat you up good with these 5 Ally of Mine. *Donald Duck:Okay, it's on now!! *(Beagle Boy #1 Whistles out for Beagle boy #2, Beagle Boy #3, Beagle Boy #4, Beagle Boy #5, & Beagle Boy #6) *Beagle Boy #1, Beagle boy #2, Beagle Boy #3, Beagle Boy #4, Beagle Boy #5, & Beagle Boy #6:(Laughs) Donald Duck Helps Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse:Hi,Donald! *Donald Duck:Hi, Mickey. *Mickey Mouse:Can you Protect Me from Monster even though you're my Best Friend? *Donald Duck:sure, everything for you but when you're Scared, i'm Scared too. Boss 4:Magica De Spell *Mickey Mouse:Thank you, Donald i accepted. *(Donald Duck Jump up to the Next Floor) *Donald Duck:Anytime, Mickey. *(Mickey Mouse Leaves) *(Magica De Spell Flying with her Broomstick) *Magica De Spell:Oh, Donald Duck i shall fight, on this duel on this time of night, i Remember of steal scrooge McDuck's Dime before, so enough of this, let's get the fight starting right now, Hahahahahaha!!! Darkwing Duck Appeared *Darkwing Dark: I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares. I am Darkwing Duck! *Donald Duck:Okay, so negaduck cause Doom again, Huh? *Darkwing Duck:Yes, I Must be Alert & Search for Negaduck, every he's hides in the shadows. *Donald Duck:would you need me to help you? *Darkwing Duck:You Really Do that for me? *(Donald Duck Shaked his head "yes") *Darkwing Duck:Good, Be on the Lookout for My Evil Counterpart, Okay? *Donald Duck:Okay. Boss 5:Negaduck *Darkwing Duck:is that? *Donald Duck:No Way!! *Negaduck:Hello, Darkwing & his new Panther in Crime, Really to End you two once more! *Darkwing Duck:I, Darkwing Duck will stop you & so as Donald Duck! *Donald Duck:Yeah, & There's nothing you can do to stop the Two of us. *Negaduck:so i'll see About that, (Evil Laugh) Boss 6:Ursula the sea Witch *Donald Duck:Ohh, this is a Dangerous-looking place. *Ursula:Come in, Come in dear Duck. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. *Donald Duck:Oh Yeah!! *Ursula:Yeah, in fact i'll have spells to mix for & took matters into my own tentacles! Now you'll be my next polyp to add to my garden, would you? *Donald Duck:No way, i hate being a polyp!! *Ursula:Fine, i'll make you pay for what you live fr after my spells, you little Poor unfortunate soul of a pitiful, insignificant, fool! Boss 7:The Horned King *The Horned King:will what do i have here, a Tempered Duck, Perhaps it may interest you to see what fate has in store for you, so without further ado beyond art thou, i'll prepared to the black cauldron to make my army Cauldron Born. *Donald Duck:What? *The Horned King:(Evil Laugh) *(The Horned King lifts up a skeleton) *The Horned King:Arise, my messengers of death! Our hour has arrived! *Donald Duck:Bring it on, your Cauldron born hyness, Whaaack!! Final Boss:Wario *Wario:Wah Ha Ha, Surprize, Spurize, so it's time for you to challenge me-a! *Donald Duck:Where is Daisy!! *Wario:Which Daisy, Oh yeah your daisy in your own Universe-a, will i'ma trap her down-a in the reporting-a news, So i'll show you now and forever lasting wario Battle to your life-a because i'm-a Wario i'm-a Gonna Win!! Ending *Wario:Noooooooooo! *(Age Shift Gun Shoot Wario then turns wario into a Baby) *Baby Wario: Wah, (Snoot), Wah-ha-ha! *(Donald Duck Saves Daisy Duck) *Gyro Gearloose:Ok, Donald, Daisy the Teleport Recalculation! Great! Now I can neutralize Mario's Age Shift Machine! *Daisy Duck:Donald, The Age Shift Gun! *(Donald Duck Rushing to the age shift Gun) *(Donald & Daisy Duck teleport to Gyro Gearloose's House) *Daisy Duck:Thank you, Donald! *Mickey Mouse:Nice Job, Donald *Gyro Gearloose:We'll this gun is from another Dimension, so we need to give it back to the person who built it. *(Gyro Gearloose Engineered the Telporter then go to the Telporter then shoot baby mario with age shift gun then mario turns back to normal) *Mario:Thank you, so Nice-a, who are-a you? *Gyro Gearloose:i'm Gyro Gearloose, the Inventor in My Own Universe, i believe it's you age shift gun. *Mario:Wow, how do-a got it back-a? *Gyro Gearloose:Donald Duck Defeating Wario. *Mario:Alright, Wario Deserve's-a this, Your Very Good to bring it Back-a. *Gyro Gearloose:You're Welcome. *(Gyro Gearloose go back to his own universe after lift the age shift gun in mario's universe) *Gyro Gearloose:Done with bring the age shift gun back to mario. *Donald Duck:Who's he? *Gyro Gearloose:he's a Good plumber. *Mickey Mouse:Thank you Gyro Gearloose & we still having a celebration thank to Donald Duck. *(Daisy Duck kiss Donald Duck) *Gladstone Gander:Sorry about that. (Gladstone Gander go to the Popcorn machine that Gyro Gearloose Build) i'm really hope to see nickles? *(Popcorn Appeared) *Gyro Gearloose:Sorry, it's not a Coin Machine it's a popcorn machine. *Donald Duck:(Laughs) Category:Disney Games Category:Crossover Games